detentionairefandomcom-20200215-history
The Curse of Earl Nigma
The Curse of Earl Nigma is the fifth episode of Season 3 and the 32nd episode overall. Plot *Lee Ping's bedroom/HQ "I'm the guy who got a year of detention for a prank I didn't even commit. I figured out who did but that didn't get me out. So now I'm stuck in detention version 2.0, detention-traz and from there things have only gotten stranger: exhibit A Kimmie's mom she knows about the brainwashing, she made the brainwashing phones, and she blew up the building they were made in and most suspicious why is it that everything weird has a Mann, Wurst, and Finnwich logo on it? Then there's Brad, first he pulls his own prank then he's going in on my buds girls, is he a attention hog or is he up to something? Is there anyway he could be working for Kimmie's mom?" *Flash Forward Chaz Monerainian reports as Earl Nigma's curse appears to have struck again as a fencer is taking on Brad, really Lee, on the Football pitch and appears to be winning. *Earlier that day Sue Ping is once again driving her son Lee to school, particularly angry at him over his failed chance to get out of detention. Cassandra drives her daughter Kimmie McAdams to school and states that if Lee is still looking for information then she might have just the offer in mind for him. Biffy Goldstein evidently is still mad at Lee and remains hostile to him. *8:09 AM Lee discuss Cassandra with Holger and Camillio, Camillio however is not paying attention. He has a book report due on the Three Musketeers and thanks to his presidential duties has not been able to do it, instead he is watching the Von Chillstein adaptation with Brad in a lead role as a short cut. Lee notes that Barrage and Cassandra are talking to one another and wonders what they're up to. Holger also notes that Greta is acting strange and looking for Brad. When she finds Brad she gives him a script she wrote for a new movie hoping he'll pitch the idea for her, and he invites her to hang out with him when he's reminded that she's Holger's girlfriend. Lee over hears Barrage and Cassandra talking about a plan involving fencing. *8:17 AM Lee notes that Holger is depressed about Greta. Chaz announces that a fencing tournament is being held later today and Lee makes the connection between it and what Barrage and Cassandra were talking about. According to Tina and Brad A Nigma has lost the tournament every year due to "the curse of Earl Nigma" which apparently started when Earl was cursed by a wizard. Though Chaz clearly makes up the curse he has evidence to back up something strange going on with the disappearance of Coach Pummel and Cyrus Xavier's, who is apparently on the team, sprained ankle. Though Tina disagree's with Chaz's curse theory because of Cyrus the team is holding emergency tryouts. Lee realizing that Cassandra and Barrage appear to be deliberately sabotaging the team he and Holger decide to find out why. *8:25 AM Camillio is continuing to watch the movie, and realizing that since it's not historically accurate that he can't write the report based on it, to this end Grayson makes an offer. He offers to sell Camillio a report on the three musketeers that he wrote. Though Camillio admits it's cheating he decides that he has no choice and he's been too busy with his presidential duties to refuse, plus he deserves it since all the work he's been doing for his people. *8:31 AM The fencing team is in the middle of rigorous training, over seen by Mr. Rousseau, for the tournament. Brad is skipping out on training, Lee arrives to investigate the team and since no one else is volunteering Rousseau drafts him into the team, much to Brad's displeasure. As a "initiation" Brad has the other three members of the team attack Lee and thanks to training he received from his father as a child Lee succeeds. Realizing Lee's skill but lack of experience Rousseau decides to make him their final stringer, much to Brad's displeasure since the final role on the team has always been his role, which is for maximum drama. However Barrage bans Lee from the team instead having a random student take his place. Tina meanwhile is in the library trying to figure out the connection between the conspiracy and fencing team. Though she fails, she notices the Cleaners acting suspiciously and follows them. *9:13 AM Holger and Camillio are discussing Brad, Camillio also has one less thing to worry about since his homework is done, admitting that he bought it instead of doing it. Holger thus decides to teach Camillio a lesson in the form of Origami. The fencing team meanwhile is not doing so well with their new member, and Barrage tells Cassandra over the phone that he is handling it. *9:18 AM Lee is in the vents trying to figure out what Barrage wants with the team, also promising Camillio and Holger that he'll deal with Brad. Though he admits that it makes no sense Holger's story seems to be getting to Camillio, and he resolves to fake sick and get extra time to work on the report. *9:29 AM Lee, while spying on the team, sees Brad sabotaging the team and realizes that he's behind the so called curse. Tina calls Lee and informs him that the conspiracy has nothing to do with the fencing team, Barrage is building a actual fence around the school. To this end Lee, pretending to be Earl's ghost, interrogates Brad and forces him to admit that he doesn't know how to fence, for years he has been sabotaging the team so that no one finds out. To this end Lee convinces him to let him take his place, on the condition that Brad backs off on Brandy and Greta. At the match Lee dresses in Brad's unique flame printed uniform while Holger takes his seat, to add more pressure Chaz announces Brad as the team's only shot to break the curse. Camillio meanwhile is trying to back out of the book report only to discover that someone handed it in for him. Meanwhile the final round of the Fencing match takes on a new turn when it spills into the obstacle course, Lee is disarmed but his Tattoo seems to interact with the Pyramid beneath the school and boosts his fighting abilities and causes Lee to pull out a win. Lee sneaks back in time for Brad change into the uniform and take the credit and as promised he breaks off with Brandy and Greta. Once home Camillio tells Lee about the report. Lee suspect that Camillio has a secret admirer, but Camillio fears he has his very own Radcircles to worry about. Lee meanwhile updates his files, removing Brad from his suspect list, but wondering why Cassandra has built the fence around the school. Characters *Lee Ping *Camillio Martinez *Holger Holgaart *Biffy Goldstein *Bradley Von Chillstein *Mr. Rousseau *Brandy Silver *Greta Von Hoffman *Tina Kwee *Chaz Monerainian *Cyrus Xavier *Mrs. Ping *Mr. Ping (flashback) *Mr. Langhorne *Principal General Barrage *Cassandra McAdams *Couch Pummel *Cleaners Category:Images needed Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 Category:Series 2 (AUS)